1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of continuously capturing an image during call communication and reproducing the captured image when the call communication is terminated, and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal (portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal is portable or not. The mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal that can be directly carried around and a vehicle mount terminal.
According to diversification of functions, terminals are implemented in the form of multimedia players having complex functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, etc. In order to support or increase the functions of the terminals, modifications of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminals may be taken into consideration.
In the related art, in order for the user to simultaneously perform call communication while using a multimedia function (e.g., a camera function), the user must stop the multimedia function, connect a video call to a counterpart, and operate the camera (e.g., a video call camera). And then, the user can transmit an image captured by using the camera (e.g., the video call camera) to the counterpart.
In other words, even when the user performs video call communication allowing for a simultaneous execution of image capturing and voice call communication, the user must stop the currently executed camera (e.g., a camera for capturing an image or video) function. Thus, when the camera function is stopped, an image of the situation occurring until such time as the video call is connected and the video call camera is driven cannot be captured. In addition, when a voice call is changed to a video call, an even longer time difference (e.g., the duration in which image capturing by the user is stopped) is made.